


恋物

by SHIIIEN



Series: KR&KR [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, 假酒假药, 摸鱼, 谜之现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“转角遇到爱”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: KR&KR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605937
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEAR/gifts).



> 涂鸦钛钛knows everything【
> 
> 又有一个厂家该给我打钱了呢【
> 
> 不知道需不需要什么特殊预警，应该不用吧......嘛量力而行，一旦有什么请立即关掉页面
> 
> 掉粉之作【】
> 
> 我困死了，错字语病bug预警，可能会修

“能请你再考虑下吗？我愿意出一千欧，认识一下，吃顿饭就行。我可以去找你。我真的没有别的想法，请你相信我。我只是想见见你。”

“呃……我也真的很感谢您这么，呃……欣赏我。但我真的不接受线下现实生活中的邀约。也请您不要再随随便便给我打赏那么多钱了，如果您只是一心想约我出来的话。不过……您最喜欢什么颜色？”

“好吧。但如果你改主意了，随时都可以联系我，我接受加价。然后，我喜欢蓝色，天蓝水蓝都行。”

“蓝色是吗，我知道了。我等会儿还有事，就先下线了。”

Rey长长地呼了一口气，翻着白眼将笔电一把扣上了。也不能算是骚扰吧，没那么过分，但这个“粉丝”已经私信她好多回了——两个月以来，隔几天就问一次“我愿意出XX欧，可以约你出来吗”。

应该能猜到的吧，女孩是个camgirl。不过不是全职的，只是课余时间直播直播，再录些视频——有一说一，这个来钱是真的快，又不会很费时间。一切的起源，是她的电脑在年初时报废了。对于一个刚升入大二的信息系学生来说，这不亚于世界末日。而在Rey的身上，情况则要再糟一些：身为孤儿的她刚从福利院出来没多久，平日累死累活打工挣下来的钱也就刚好能维持个温饱，就连那个报废了的笔记本都是她攒了好久才咬牙买下的N手。

于是，在某日路过学校对面的红灯区时，“走投无路”的少女突然灵光一现——她可以做个camgirl啊，不露脸的那种，能赚够生活费就行，毕竟也没打算全职去干这个。而且，如果不是真的想靠这个日进斗金，门槛确实不高。比如她的第一支视频，就是拿手机录的，在狭窄的单人床上，简简单单地用手让自己高潮了一次——甚至都没把手指伸进去，只是（尽量从容地）爱抚了外部二十分钟。

不过，令她没想到的是，网上竟然有不少人喜欢她这一卦“朴实而富有生活气息”的风格。作为当时还是个菜鸟的她，那个点击量和打赏实在是不低了，几次直播就已经几乎赶得上她一个月的工钱了。因此，Rey也就辞掉了其他的兼职，正好空出时间去泡图书馆——也算是（业余）性工作者中的一股清流了。

等渐渐步入正轨后，女孩还是花了点钱投资了一架还不错的相机以及打光板什么的，还会时常买些小玩具来增加节目效果——虽不至于“认认真真兢兢业业”地搞这个，可总归也不能明摆着随便糊弄自己的观众吧。再说了，那些小玩具她平时也可以自己用，完全不亏的。

原本，这一切都顺风顺水。直到三个月前，Rey的粉丝列表里出现了一个叫作Kylo Ren的男人，至少他的性别栏里是这么勾选的。这人一开始也还算正常，就是打赏的金额要多一些……好吧，是非常多。但世上并不缺这种钱多得没处花的富人，不是吗？打赏一个看不见脸的camgirl都这么出手阔绰。Rey当初第一次见到他豪掷四百块只为让她“把那些道具都拿开”“我只想看你的身体，先十分钟吧”，震惊得差点就出镜了。而当她在“展示”私密部位时顺便用双手一左一右将那处娇软的唇瓣拨开后，屏幕上就又跳出了“Kylo Ren赠送您六百欧”和一串感叹号……老天啊，她一个月房租也就五百块。

忍了一个月，这位Ren傻钱多的富豪终于有所动作了。他几乎是稳定地每两天私信问一次Rey，可不可以约出来见一面，纯交朋友的那种——呸，鬼才信。而且，谁知道这种人会不会有什么乱七八糟的奇怪癖好，没别的意思。所以，女孩是坚决不会答应他的邀约的，再多加一千欧也不值得她去冒这个险。再说了，她本身就不想让任何人知道自己现在的这份“兼职”，当然也不会去做任何有可能暴露身份的事。

Rey最终得出的解决方案，是她打算隔三岔五地专程为那个Kylo Ren“定制”一些直播内容或是视频——比如事先问问他有没有什么偏好的喜欢的——这样也不算对不起他砸进来的那么多钱了。最最重要的是，她也不想真的失去这么一个大客户。

行吧，既然他说喜欢蓝色，那就去BD订一只蓝色的。就是他家的制作时间总需要好几个星期，但也没办法，唉……

——

Ben Solo最近很是烦恼。他生平第一次感到如此无力。

事情要从三个月前说起，他和Hux还有Poe在学校的酒吧喝酒。哦对，介绍一下：Ben Solo，生物系博士，现在是一名即将转正的助教；Hux和Poe与他的情况差不多，只不过是不同的院系。那天，Hux喝多了，终于将压在心底的厥词一不小心全都放出来了：“Ben Solo，我真的怀疑你马上三十岁了却仍是个处男！一身的邪火没处发，就知道一天到晚找我们的茬！我们甚至都不是一个系的，你唔……”尽管Poe努力扑上来捂住了他的嘴，可显然还是于事无补——

“Poe你松开我！我甚至觉得他都没上过色情网站！你问问他，知道cammodel是什么吗？真是Solo得……”再之后，就是Poe扔下一张五十，赶紧拖着Hux溜了。

Ben也是喝得有点上头，他甚至没去管Hux前边的话，而是一头钻进了牛角尖里——什么cammodel？模特不就是要在镜头前的吗？所以顺理成章地，他当晚就在谷歌上好好地扩展了一下知识储备。

以及，在随意点进一个色情直播网站后，毫无防备地拜倒在了一个昵称是Kira的主播腿间。咳。

那是网站首页随机刷出来的视频，封面就是女孩白皙匀称的下半身。她冲着镜头大张着双腿，青涩粉嫩的褶皱覆着一层稀疏的深棕色毛发，显得无比清纯可爱。几乎是本能地，Ben点开了那个不到三十分钟的视频，目不转睛地从头看到了尾。

是、是因为第一次看吗？可……真的好喜欢她这个啊……

瞟了一眼发布日期，这应该是这个Kira的早期作品——其实，连他都能看出来的，少女手上的动作其实挺僵硬的，还时不时地会打一下颤。鬼使神差地，Ben又点进了她的主页，沿着时间线一条一条地看过了所有的短片。期间，动了两次手。

实话实说，为了验证某种不可言说的猜测，男人中途也切去了别的主播的视频。可无一例外地，他总能挑出一大堆毛病，最终一边感叹着“还是那个姑娘的最好看了”，一边切回Kira的页面。啧，要是能真正地和那块娇气又敏感的软肉亲近一番就好了……

这个念头，在他开始准时追Kira的直播后愈演愈烈。一次次发泄般的大额打赏，并没能疏解Ben心中的渴求——他只会盯着画面中被她自己玩弄得可怜兮兮的湿润缝隙，疯了一般地自渎。给她钱，给她！把那些玩具通通拿开！他要仔细地欣赏每一处褶皱和每一次蠕动……天啊，她真可爱，还贴心地用手扒开那里，让他看得更清楚……

要是能得到她就好了……咳，他是说，要是能认识她，有一个追求她的机会，就好了，嗯。

可Kira怎么也不肯松口，连转圜的余地都没有，清一色的拒绝，斩钉截铁。到底要多少金额才能约她出来呢——真没别的意思，单纯是他这颗钢铁直男脑袋所能想出的最“符合逻辑”的方法了。

不过，Ben倒是意外得到了一点甜头——几周前女孩的又一次拒绝后，她多问了一句他最喜欢什么颜色。这是……愿意慢慢试着了解自己了吗？该死的，他竟然乐昏了头忘记回问她喜欢什么颜色了……虽说后来也用几次直播时的打赏弥补了些许，但这可不是钱能换回的机会。自己怎么能那么蠢？！

说起来，Kira昨天还破天荒地主动联系了自己一次欸，说是“明天直播时有惊喜给您”。会是什么呢？不行不行，不能多想，要保持神秘感和兴奋感……嗯？是谁在那？

——

Rey觉得自己今天简直倒霉死了。

首先是小玩具的快递，被送到了自动快递柜，使得她中午不得不跑去和学校隔了好几条街的提货点自助取货，毕竟是今天晚上的必要节目道具，绝对不能耽搁。可她下午是满课，抱着一个快递盒来回换教室势必非常地不方便。于是，她便决定找个角落先把它拆了，小玩具塞到书包底，纸箱子擦除个人信息后扔到废纸桶，没有累赘一身轻。刚好生物楼离下节课的教学楼很近，又几乎没什么人，很适合这个拆箱工作……

但随之而来的，就是第二个惨案了。可能在公共场合拆这样的快递还是有些心虚吧，尽管这个走廊里只有她一个人，Rey割胶带的手突然一斜，不偏不倚地在扶着箱子的那只手的手背上划出了一道血痕。严重倒是不严重，就是很晦气，让她很烦躁。

紧接着，是第三个悲剧——她身旁的办公室门突然吱呀一声被打开了，一个穿着白大褂的黑发男人从里边走了出来。好死不死的是，这个热心的实验员还是助教什么的竟一眼就看到了她手上那个新鲜的创口：“用刀时要小心点……你需要创可贴吗？我这儿刚好有一个。”

还是Porg图案的。看来是个星战粉。

“呃……那、那就给我吧，真的非常感谢……”Rey一心只想让这个不速之客快点走开，就顺口应了下来。

“没、没关系……呃……我先走了，你、你继续。”

呼……好险……不过还好，他应该是没注意到箱子里的东西。

——

还挺尴尬的。直到回到了公寓里，Ben Solo都还有点不自在。他不是故意要看到的，可那个快递盒半开半掩的，自己又要递过去创可贴，实在是没法避免——那是一只蓝色的玩具，主体是一种清透的冰蓝色，底座则是低沉的深蓝，看起来……还挺美观。咳。还是、还是别再回忆了，太失礼了。希望自己最后装作什么都没看到的样子能瞒过那个女孩，不然她估计也会羞耻得不得了……啊，Kira直播的时间到了，刚刚好赶上！

等等。

那个蓝色的玩具有点眼熟啊。

是哦，蓝色。

而且，她的左手背上也贴了一个Porg的创可贴呢。

巧合？

对不起，他不信。

对了，当时快递盒上还没来得及处理的身份信息……

Rey。

啊哈，抓住你了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们要后续，所以分级变了【
> 
> 我已经神志不清了，我也不知道我都敲了些什么鬼
> 
> 无奖竞猜两则：1. K指哪里（或者K大是哪个）；2. 有一个彩蛋，来找找看呗【
> 
> 不管了，我困死了，我要立刻睡觉
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

“告诉我，他也是K大的本科生吗？”

惊恐之余，Rey有些绝望——明明就要全身而退了，却发现自己先前不慎招惹到了一个疯子。Kylo Ren，这个变态一定是通过什么见不得人的手段查到了她。所在地就算了，他甚至知道自己在哪个大学读什么学位……早该意识到的，自己早该意识到的，这个偏执狂从一开始就不怀好意，所有的善解人意都只是表象。

亏她当时还以为，自己这一年终于要转运了。三个月前，一个生物系的博士邀请她加入他的课题组，作为信息学方面的助力——这还得感谢她那次在生物楼拆快递时划破了手背，这位博士就是给了她创可贴的那个“白大褂”。并且，那位名叫Ben Solo的博士自己也承认了，他就是路过信息楼时碰巧看到了刚走出来的少女，隐隐觉得这一切都是天意——“我还以为你是生化院的呢，就说怎么感觉没见过你……所以你是信息系的吗？那可真是太好了，我的课题组正需要一个学信息的呢！”——他还表示，自己的实验室有开具实习证明的资格，也会提供相应的工资作为报酬。

讲道理，信息化的确是大势所趋。

但Rey还是留了个心眼，她没有当下就同意Ben Solo的邀请，而是接过了名片表示自己会考虑的。然后立刻奔去图书馆，去学校生物系的网页搜索了这个男人，以及他的课题。都、都是真的……所以，天上是真的会掉馅饼？

只是，一个礼拜的适应期过后，女孩也明白了，这块馅饼也不是那么好啃的。Dr. Solo是个温柔随和的学长没错，却也不妨碍他笑容和煦地告诉Rey：“这一部分的软件实现，我需要在七十二小时内看到模型设计的大纲，从今天下午六点开始计时，好吗？”最恐怖的是，他的每一个要求及其时限都似乎先行巧妙地计算过了，绝不是强人所难没事找事——比如那个七十二小时，少女在作息正常且不耽误课业的情况下，确实用了将近七十个小时完成。

唯一的问题是，她就不怎么有时间直播和录视频了。

说起来，还真是瞌睡了有Ren给递枕头啊，啧。

“我听你在刚才的直播里说最近很忙，直播和更新可能都要大大减少？是这样的，你应该能感觉到，我很喜欢你的，呃……作品。所以我有一个提议：不如你就只给我一个人直播和定制视频吧，能轻松许多，我的价格也绝对让你满意。”

“也可以。不过我最多只能保证一个月有两次直播和四支视频，算您一个月四百块可以吗？”倒不是Rey想当什么“良心商家”，只是她现在已经有了一份“专业对口的正经工作”，便打从心底希望自己的camgirl收入不要“喧宾夺主”，没别的意思。唉，毕竟，社会对这种特殊些的职业还是抱有一定的偏见，没办法。

“五百块，四次直播和两支视频。”哦，看来这位金主更喜欢实时的啊。

有一说一，这样的生活其实挺好的。白天，能学以致用的实习工作已经完全可以保证Rey的温饱了；再抽几个晚上，“业绩”达标后又相当于直接“免”了她的房租……如果，没出现那个变数。

Ben，Ben Solo。到底是为什么呢？又是从什么时候开始的……好吧，少女只记得自己是在什么时候终于看清了自己的内心——真是羞耻啊，那次的直播，她竟然是幻想着Ben Solo冲刺到的高潮，还当着另一个陌生男人的面。Rey过了好几分钟才反应过来，自己方才都做了些什么梦，甚至连Kylo Ren都发现了端倪：“今天的状态好像很不错？你看起来很尽兴，还缓了这么久。”

啊，突然……有点不愿意了呢。

于是，这个月底，少女多赠送了Kylo Ren一支加长版的视频，其中囊括了他最为偏好的几个要素。以及，一封“解约信”：

“……真的很感谢您这几个月来的厚爱和支持。但我有了喜欢的人，我想去追求他，所以……所以我决定永久性停播了，我打算退出这个。这支视频算是给您的谢礼，我衷心祝福您能再找到一个更加满意的主播。我们，就此别过吧。再次——真的感谢您。”

呼……终于做出了这一步，感觉浑身上下都轻松了不少。总体来说，这个Kylo Ren真是个不可多得的“老板”，出手阔绰又好说话，想必他……什、什么？

——“告诉我，他也是K大的本科生吗？”

——

自己还是慢了一步啊。果然，只是每周让她来几次实验室的话，并不能真的牢牢看住自己的姑娘……没关系，没关系，放松……她跑不了的，跑不了。

反正，他早就疯了。

在得知了女孩名字的第二天，Dr. Solo就不顾违规铤而走险，威逼利诱数学系的Hux替他翻阅了课程登记系统的数据库——他们这可是实实在在的理工类院校，几乎是个专业都有数学系的课；如果记录里没她，那院系的范围反而会缩得更小。所幸，他并不需要再费更多的工夫，名叫Rey的只有一个信息学本科在读的大二女生。

她的快递上也没写姓氏，三个字母孤零零的。是她了，他的Kira，他的Rey。

这份执念来得其实很突然。毕竟最开始，这都只是简简单单的“大龄处男想见一次自己的性启蒙女神”。可不知道是不是因为他在机缘巧合下撞见了“女神”的真身，在发现那就是她后，原本符号化的Kira变成了有血有肉的独立个体Rey，一切就都变了味道。

那晚，Ben欣喜若狂地看着还不知情的少女为自己献上了专程准备的“惊喜”——那只小玩具，她挑了Kylo Ren喜欢的蓝色，他喜欢的蓝色。男人的脑子里满是仅仅在下午短暂望了几秒的女孩，娇俏中带着坚韧，像是初生的小草，玲珑而蓬勃。

然而，真正的导火索，是她在高潮的余韵中不小心睡着了。那玩具确实将Rey照顾得很好，不止身下的毯子被浸透了个彻底，镜头上也沾了几滴飞溅的爱液。于是，相机就继续直勾勾地拍摄着那处渐渐归于平静的娇软唇瓣，仔细听的话还能捕捉到她均匀轻盈的呼吸声。但说到底，这次的直播肯定是结束了，就看相机或者电脑什么时候没电。因此，直播间里的观众慢慢地都离开了，只剩下Kylo Ren一个，一直呆到了网页显示“主播已下线，期待您的下次观看”。

好像……就应该这样，只有自己一个人静静地看着她平复，再毫无防备地跌入梦乡。似乎真正的常态就是如此，这女孩合该是自己的，只为自己打开双腿，只在自己面前放松着被情欲冲刷过的身体和精神，安然睡去。只有他有资格，只能是他。

所以，他立刻搞来了女孩的资料，然后几乎是内定般地在信息楼附近蹲守，以便“碰巧”把她笼络到了自己的身边。还不够，还要想办法阻止她再拍东西给其他人看……对了，尽可能地缩短她的任务时限，让她足够忙就好，过分了的话又会影响到自己的形象，咳；并且，不能让少女真的停播了，他还要借机把福利全都攥进自己的手心呢……买断！只可以给Kylo Ren看——

只可以给他看。

完成了这些，明处和暗处自己就都已经完全独占了Rey。可以接着……天、天呐，她竟然、竟然多送了一支这么长的视频！原来她会更青睐Kylo Ren吗？还私信了这么长一串话……

……

啧。怎么不乖了啊。

“告诉我，他也是K大的本科生吗？”是谁，Rey，“他”是谁。

“什么K大？我就不在K市！你也别试图查我，你找不到的，而且这违反了信息保护法！我可以告你的。”

噗，小姑娘还真是个信息系的啊。难道是信息系的哪个小子？那种毛都没长齐的家伙能有他了解她吗？能像他一样不被偏见遮蔽双眼，真心实意地接受她的所有吗？

哦，她回了两个字，刺眼极了——

“他能。”

——

Rey连电脑都没关，抓起手机和钥匙就冲出了公寓。一般来说，Ben此时应该还泡在实验室——没错，她就是要直接去找他挑明了，本就想说的、打算掩盖的……一并抖落出来。比起成天在那个疯子的威胁中担惊受怕，她宁愿自己先去直面这个风暴，来个痛快。

“那他知道你做过camgirl吗？你觉得他真的能毫无芥蒂地接受你吗？Rey，只有我真正地懂你，只有我。”

整个飞奔去学校的路上，Kylo Ren最后的这几句话就像梦魇一样萦绕在女孩的心头。这个魔鬼是真的查了自己，连她的真名都知道了。那他会不会也已经弄到了自己的住址……太、太恐怖了，全身都在止不住地发抖……

而Ben Solo则在听到一阵急促的敲门声后，凭着本能迅速关掉了浏览器。但他一丝一毫都没有料想到，门外站着的，是他的Rey——他不管，就是他的。女孩看起来很委屈，很害怕，也很紧张，通红的眼眶已经蓄满了泪水，却被强行忍着不许下落。她死死地咬着自己的下嘴唇，就这么盯着坐在办公桌后的男人。

直到Rey绕过桌子一个飞扑钻进了他的怀里，Ben都绝望地以为这是“已经知晓了一切的少女，前来兴师问罪”。方才在冷静下来后，他也惊恐地发现了，自己竟然用Kylo Ren的身份说出了她的真名。是有很大概率的，女孩顺藤摸瓜，把所有细节串联成真相。

“Rey、Rey？能告诉我发生了什么事吗？”男人是很忐忑，但眼前的状况又让他隐隐觉得，事态貌似在向着另一个方向发展，他最乐得见到的那个方向。

“我……我其实……做过camgirl，就是、就是那种分开腿给别人看的……我只是想……只想赚些生活费，还能有时间做别的……我不打算全职的，我没露脸，我不想让别人知道……后来，后来我就只给一个人录东西，可他是个疯子、变态……因为你，我想退出了，但他查了我，他威胁我……我就……我就想自己先把这些都告诉你……我很理解你可能不愿意接受我的告白，但我就想都说出来……至少让我多抱一会儿……”

……这个傻姑娘。而且，她倒是哪句话“告白”了？

少女约摸一分钟后又一副怕他厌恶的样子，悻悻地打算离开这个宽阔又温暖的怀抱，这更是把Ben给气笑了。他一把将准备退缩的Rey又按回了怀里，一边抚摸着她的发顶和脊背，一边柔声安抚道：“我怎么可能会嫌弃你呢？camgirl怎么了，那你的其他粉丝可要嫉妒死我了。”

“Ben，你……你……”她就知道，她就知道，Ben才不是Kylo Ren口中那种肤浅的普通人。

“别哭啊，我没说不接受啊……”男人手忙脚乱地替怀里的女孩擦着眼泪，甚至到后来直接将她捞了起来，用自己的双唇吻去她脸上的泪痕。

“我……我是高兴……”终于，Rey露出了一个笑容，却又转瞬即逝，“可他查了我，说不定已经知道了我的住址……我在犹豫要不要报警。但首先，我可能得尽快搬家……”

“没事，Rey，没事的，别担心，我会解决的……”他轻声打断愁容满面的少女，“你只用考虑一下，最近要不要先住我家。”

当然，他所计划的不可能只是“最近”。但Rey可什么都不知道，又是刚经历过一番大起大落，正是精神最松懈的时候，便几乎想都没想就点了头，接着在半小时后拎着新买的洗漱用品和睡衣出现在了Ben Solo的公寓里。

才刚刚确立关系，又是第一次在“家”这种地方共处一室，二人起初并没有什么更进一步的打算——至少看上去是这么回事。但不巧的是，Ben忘记带浴袍进去了，只能围着一条浴巾出来找。也不知道是不是因为太过焦急，他身上的水还没擦干，当着Rey的面就一滴一滴地滑过结实的筋肉，与从他发梢坠落的水珠一起，啪嗒啪嗒地砸在地板上。

空气，一下子就到了燃点。

坐在床上等他的少女原本就怀疑着这场美梦的真实性，现在又看到这么一副景象——既然心里不踏实，那就用身体好好确定一下啊。于是，她挪到床边跪起身，用双手从背后揽住了那具正对着衣橱翻翻找找的高大身躯。然后，杠杆原理，Ben也仰倒在了床上，湿漉漉的卷发搔刮着她的脖颈。男人一抬眼，正好撞进了Rey欲言又止却无比坚定的双眸。

Ben翻了个身，娇小的女孩就被他禁锢在了阴影里。他的Rey啊，终于乖顺地躺在了自己的身下。剥掉这些碍事的衣料，这是他第一次见到她的胸部——大概是为了杜绝“一个不慎拍到脸”的可能性，Kira从未录入过腰腹以上的部位。所以，这对小巧却绵软的乳峰和青涩又敏感的乳珠，都是他独享的。Ben还在尝着少女唇上和口中的甘甜，宽大的手掌却已经各控制住了一边，揉捏了几下细腻的乳肉后便开始拧着硬挺的乳尖肆意欺负。

在啃咬Rey的咽喉时，Ben稍稍变了一种手法，改为用指腹压着两颗殷红的珠粒摩擦。他喜欢这样，一边测试她的胸前到底还能有多兴奋，一边感受着她的喉咙在喘出嘤咛时轻轻震动。其实，她在直播和视频里是不怎么出声的——他是指那种实打实的呻吟——女孩只会程度不同地喘息。也许是害羞，也许是自己爱抚自己时总会把握在某个界线内，她不会像其他camgirl一样叫出无数婉转的调子，只是快窒息一般地喘着。

不。事实上，他的姑娘叫起来特别好听——前提是自己要给她超出了承受范围的快感。若说乳尖的玩弄只是讨得一些断断续续的细微低呓，那分开她双腿后悉心服侍那处已经肖想了太久的娇嫩细肉则直接勾出了少女最甜腻软糯的哼叫。Ben像是在膜拜自己此生的信仰——那也确实是他的信仰——虔诚地亲吻过每一个缝隙和褶皱，然后不断舔舐着被拢在花瓣之间的细滑入口，并同时悄悄地伸过来一只手。

很奇妙，Rey觉得Ben似乎生来就是在情事方面克她的，他好像深谙自己的所有弱点，并从根本知晓与之相对应的攻略方法。他怎么知道，挑起她情欲的最好方法，是用三根手指一起骚扰脆弱的花蕊——食指和无名指合力夹住那颗可怜的肉蒂，再用中指轻轻地压上还缩在表皮之下的珠粒，最后整只手一起慢慢地画圈，连带着它也被小幅度地按揉扯拽……她最受不了这个了。平时自己还能有个度，然而此刻是这个男人全权掌控着这一切，他才不管什么极限不极限的，只是一味地榨取着她所能交出来的各种东西。

那么多直播和视频可不是白看的，他可从中学到了不少经验，全是她最喜欢的。

泛起的哭腔和丰盈的汁液，哪个都没能让Ben满意收手。他还更加恶劣地将完全充血的花蕊吮吻进了湿热的口腔，有节奏地抽吸的同时——他记得女孩很喜欢那款吮吸型的小玩具——又小心地探入了两根手指。不得不说，Rey虽然也算是“身经百战”，但除了她自己的手指，少女用的也都是一些精致的轻量按摩棒……总而言之，这个大手大脚的男人光是两根手指就已经很不宽裕了。也不能说疼痛或者不适吧，但就，还是很胀啊，蠕动的甬道就紧紧地裹在他的指节上，她都能感觉到，那块敏感的凸起就贴着他的指腹……等、等等！不能动！不……

在现实世界里，Rey则在哭叫了一声“Ben”后就再难言语出能听出意思的词句了。男人的手指将她填得满满的，这导致哪怕只是勾起一个小小的角度，圆润的指腹都是狠狠地抠挖了一次那片被压着的粗糙组织。加之，他还一并用唇舌调戏着那只统领了几乎所有官感的肉粒——内外夹击，令女孩只能蜷起脚趾绷着每一块肌肉。然而内壁收紧后，则更是将最敏感的地方送上前去继续承受看不见终点的抚弄。

要说终点吧，其实也有。或者说，是“中点”——Ben差不多也锁不住身体里的野兽了，恰好她的身体也已经被准备得足够松软可口。因此，他撑起了身子，先是一把将已经落在床上的浴巾扔到了地上，然后向前俯身，从床头柜里摸出一盒看起来还挺雅致的安全套，拆封、撕开、戴上；再次回到少女的上方，他在Rey的腰下塞了一个枕头后，便缱绻地舔吻着她还在滚落的泪珠，一边将自己一寸寸地挤进她的腿间。

这一套行云流水，他也在脑内排演过无数遍了。

他的小姑娘，比想象中还要温暖、还要软嫩，并且特别会撒娇，缠着他不让进，又抓着他不许走。没办法，Ben只好伸手去刮蹭最容易倒戈的花蕊。服务周到后，娇气的甬道就会开始动摇，每一次跳动都是他再多进发一点的机会。但要全部都喂进去着实也不是什么轻松的事，毕竟这体型上的差距在这里放着，女孩堪堪吞下整个怪物时，那个沉甸甸的顶部已是无礼地抵着她的最深处厮磨了。

试过他的手指后，Rey其实也有点心理建设了——这就是个比自己大了几号的男人，不可能随随遍遍就应付过去的。可真到了这个时候，她还是有点吃不消。先不提前边那个已经被用指尖好好轻薄过的凸起，那里在刚刚他送进来的过程中已经被实实在在地磨砺过一遭了；倒是自己都从未到达过的地方，竟被他一口气尽数染指了，还嚣张地来回研磨，酸酸麻麻的……同时又暗暗有点担心，怕他会在这么里边的地方造次。

是啊，他确实会造次。他就是来造次的。女孩身体里的脉搏被Ben解读为这场盛宴的邀请函，他捏着那颗红肿狼狈的肉蒂揉拧把玩，身下也在退至只剩顶部被软软地咬住时突然狠狠地撞了回去。这一个来回就很过分了，需要被照顾到的地方一个不落，都被霸道蛮横的性器顶弄到了，棱角还在这之后贴心地按摩着仍颤抖连连的粘膜，一路刮过去后又是另一番令她头皮发麻的舒爽。Rey的泪花更多了，可下边却哭得更厉害。

男人的每一记抽动，都拉着丝线带出一股粘腻的爱液，黏黏糊糊的水声令少女既羞耻又兴奋。这比她自己玩时要刺激太多了，也……可怕太多了。控制权全都在Ben的手上，自己什么都改变不了，唯有最大限度地打开双腿迎接他，让他在享用自己的身体时，将她也拖入欢愉的泥沼中溺毙。

Ben一早就知道，身下的女孩会潮吹，他在屏幕上看过不止一次。可亲自给她一次，则完全是另一层天堂了。有着少女体温的清液一部分弄湿床铺一部分淋上他的腰腹，心理的快意要远远大于肉体的满足。但听着她可怜兮兮地求自己放过她，男人却只想毫不怜惜地接着疼爱，直到……直到她把身体里的最后一滴水都挤出来，从眼睛里哭出来的也好，从腿间涌出来的也行。

等她流干净她的，他也该回报以自己的了。再几次更加狂暴的抽动，Ben终于又整个埋了进去，释放的同时也压迫着女孩不断索吻，贪婪地品尝着两处醉人的湿热。至于Rey，她现在一时半会儿还没能从如此灭顶的情潮中回过神来。但男人的亲吻和抚摸正极大地安抚着她，还有最后这将她紧紧锁在他气息中的怀抱，更是会给她一场好眠。

如果，不是她半夜三更想爬起来喝水的话。非要说，自己会这么口渴也还是因为他，啧。

回到床上后，Rey顺手抓起手机，背对着貌似没太被弄醒的Ben点开了直播网站的私信页面，接着就噼里啪啦地敲了一堆话：“我已经都告诉他了。就像我说的，他非但不会对我有偏见，还真心实意地接受了我。还有，我们刚做完，感觉超棒的！你省省吧，我才不在乎你的威胁。”

嗯？没想到Kylo Ren这么晚也还没睡，没一会儿就回复了她。Rey翻了个白眼，耐着性子点开了对话框，却在看完时感受到了一阵窜上脊背的寒意——

“好好，我知道你很满意了，那我也就放心了。还记得我说过‘我会解决的’吧，我现在就销了这个号。所以，sweetheart，可以回到我的怀里继续乖乖地睡觉了吗 : )”


End file.
